


Welcome to Separation Anxiety

by KnittedWhit



Series: Shadowhunters: Parenthood Edition [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Clace, Clace’s Baby, Dad!Jace, Gen, Mom!Clary, Shadowhunters as Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittedWhit/pseuds/KnittedWhit
Summary: Magnus and Alec are babysitting Reesa, who has never been away from her parents. Separation anxiety? Right on time.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jace Herondale & Clary Fairchild, Jace Herondale/Clary Fairchild, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters: Parenthood Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907902
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Welcome to Separation Anxiety

Clary was rambling. It was cute. 

“She still takes a bottle every 5 or 6 hours or so. She’ll let you know, don’t worry. She IS her father’s daughter when it comes to food. She is loving fruit, she hates green beans, and she spits out peas just because she saw Jace try them once and he spit them out and she thought it was hilarious. Here, her blankie and her stele. She won’t go to sleep without them.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows at that. 

“She has her own stele?” He questioned, looking down at Reesa who was laying on the rug, taking in her new surroundings.

“It’s deactivated, no adamas, so it won’t hurt anyone,” Alec offered helpfully from the floor where he was showing Max and Rafe how to be careful with the baby. Max was showing her his blocks. Rafe looked uncertain. “And trust me, **don’t** try and take it from her.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Ooooh-kay?”

“Here is everything else,” Jace said, handing a duffle bag to Magnus. He looked calm but Alex could feel the anxiety in his parabatai. He sat Max down and stood, taking Jace’s wrist in his grip. Jace automatically griped his in return. 

“Your daughter is safe with us, Jace. I swear.”

Jace relaxed. “I know.”

Clary had sat down next to Max and was kissing him exuberantly while he giggled. She said something in Spanish to Rafe and his eyes lit up. She pointed at Reesa and said something else. Rafe looked pleased. Clary smiled at him and stood. She lifted Reesa up and kissed her face, whispering “I love you” before passing her to Jace. 

Magnus looked pleased. “I didn’t know you spoke Spanish, Biscuit.”

Clary brushed Rafe’s hair back when he stood up to hug her around the waist. “I am learning for my nephew.” Magnus felt a lump in his throat at the look on his son’s face at his aunt’s words. 

Jace was telling Reesa that Mommy and Daddy were going to Idris for a few days and Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus were in charge. Alec pressesd his lips together to keep from smiling; Reesa was studying Jace’s face very solemnly, as if she understood what he was saying. Alec suspected she was picking up on his tone more than his words, but it was still cute. Jace kissed her one more time with an “I love you baby girl” before passing her to Alec. 

Magnus opened the portal and with one final, “Love you baby!”, Jace and Clary clasped hands and stepped through. 

Magnus shut it with a confident movement; and then Reesa started crying. 

And kept crying. 

“Well, this is to be expected,” Magnus said over her cries. “She’s never been away from both of them, especially not at the same time.”

Alec nodded, swaying, and shushing the sobbing baby while patting her back. 

Max put his hands over his ears. “Rissy is LOUD!” He yelled. Magnus picked him up. 

“Baby Biscuit is sad. Her mama and daddy left for a little while. And she can’t talk, so she has to cry to tell us she is sad.” 

Max nodded but he still looked annoyed. “I can go play in my room?”

“Of course, Blueberry.”

Rafe was watching Alec’s attempts at comforting Reesa. She was getting louder and her face was growing redder by the minute. She arched her back and screamed. Rafe looked around and then picked up her stele and walked over the Alec. 

“Here.”

“Thanks buddy, but I don’t think...”

“Here, Daddy,” he said more firmly. 

Alec sat on the couch and laid the baby down next to him. She sobbed. Rafe held the stele over her eyeline and wiggled it. She quieted slightly, her eyes glistening, big tears clinging to her lashes. Rafe got on his knees next to the couch and pretended to fly the stele around over her head. She watched, fascinated. She had quieted to the point of snubbing, little gasps now and then. Magnus and Alec watches in fascination as Rafe made wooshing noises with his mouth, weaving the stele back and forth. She reached a hand in the air, and Rafe let her take it. “There. All better now. Look Bapa, Mi prima esta sonriendo.” Reesa WAS smiling. She waved the stele and reached a hand to Rafe, trying to roll over. Alec picked her up and put her on the rug next to Rafe. 

He started showing her Max’s blocks, building towers for her and then knocking them down. She giggled at the crashes. 

Alec and Magnus looked at each other and grinned. 

II.

Rafe doted on Reesa the rest of the day. At dinner, he fed her her bottle, he helped spoon peaches in her mouth, and he and Max both laughed hysterically when she spit peas on Alec’s shirt. 

“Oh yeah. She is SO Jace’s kid,” he said ruefully, wiping the glob off.

Magnus looked at her thoughtfully. “You know, she has two pure angel blooded parents. Do you think that has given her any special gifts like her parents?”

Alec shrugged. “No one can possibly know, to be honest. She is a first from two firsts. We won’t find out until she is 12, I guess. She is rather attached to that stele though. And she has Jace’s eyes and aim,” he laughed ruefully, rubbing the stain on his favorite sweater. “And, the Angel preserve us, she’s a Herondale on top of all that, with an ancestor that is a warlock.”

Magnus nodded in agreement. 

Alec expertly snuck the last bite of peas in Reesa’s mouth when she opened it to laugh at the face Rafe was making at her. She swallowed and then gave a disapproving look to her uncle. 

“I think,” Alec mused as he got up to clear away the empty containers of baby food, “That that is one of Jace’s worries. If something happens to him and Clary both, he is scared someone will take her and try to exploit her possible gifts, like Valentine did him.”

Magnus clicked his tongue. “Not while I’m alive and well. Baby Biscuit is as safe as our own boys.”

“I told him that too. But he has the new dad fears, as we both did.”

“Aunt Clary said I am Reesa’s protector.” Rafe said suddenly. 

Magnus looked at Rafe. “When did she say this?”

“Today. She told me that I was Reesa’s protector, and someday Reesa would be mine too. We would protect each other.”

The two men glanced at each other. Then Magnus smiled at his son. “Yes, that is what family does. We all protect and care for each other. Like Bapa and Daddy are caring for Reesa while Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary are in Idris. And like you are keeping her happy. And your aunts and uncles and Grandma care for you when Bapa and Daddy have to go somewhere. Family is everything.”

Rafe nodded solemnly. “I’m am going to be a Shadowhunter like Daddy and Reesa will be one like Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace and Max...,” Max looked up from his dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets with anticipation. “Max will be our warlock and make our portals.” Max smiled proudly. 

“I can make portals for Rafey and Rissy!” He shouted. 

Reesa giggled and banged her plastic spoon against the table. 

“We will protect our family. I think we will be very good Shadowhunters. Maybe even the best,” Rafe said.

Alec felt his throat tighten with emotion. Magnus gave the cough he did when he was close to tears. 

“Yes, Rafe. I think so too.” Alec smiled at his son. 

III.

“JACE - VIDEO CHAT” flashed on Alec’s phone. He smiled. He had anticipated such a call and was just surprised they had waited until evening time. 

“Hello?”

Two faces crowded into the frame, both a little anxious. 

“Hey. How’s it going?”

“You tell me,” Alec replied and pressed a button to flip the camera to rear-facing.

Jace and Clary looked at the feed of Rafe leaning against the couch, reading Dr. Seuss to Reesa, who sat on his lap with her thumb in her mouth. Max curled against Rafe’s side, twiddling one of Reesa’s curls, while he too listened to the story. Rafe looked down every once in a while to make sure his audience was still captive.

Alec flipped the camera back. 

“What do you think? Max said she has to stay forever now. So, sorry about that when you get home.”

Clary looked like she was about to cry. “That is too sweet. Take lots of pictures, Alec.”

Jace looked the most peaceful Alec had seen him in a while. “Thank you, Alec.”

“You’re most welcome. She *did* sort of throw a fit when you both disappeared. Like, a Jace-sized fit.”

Jace snorted. Clary giggled. 

“But get this...” Alec stood and moved to the kitchen so he would be out of Rafe’s hearing. “Rafe managed to calm her down and he hasn’t left her side. He said Aunt Clary said he was her protector and he is taking his job very seriously.”

Clary smiled. “He wants to be a Shadowhunter so much. I knew he would be happier with her around if he had an important job to do.”

“Well, he said at dinner that he and Reesa were going to be Shadowhunters, and Max was going to be their warlock, and they would be the best Shadowhunters ever.”

“It’s just like you, Izzy, and Jace all over again.” Clary sniffed. 

“Yeah, and wait until Izzy and Simon have their own baby. You think the world is ready for all our kids?” Alec laughed. 

Jace grinned. “Look at the changes we’ve made. They will do even more and make things even better. I think our kids will be the best thing the world has ever seen.

Alec looked at the three kids on the rug, and he smiled. “I do too.”


End file.
